russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Janella Salvador's ''Fall for Love album (under IBC Records on February 11, 2014) Fall for Love, produced by IBC Records, is Janella Salvador's newest album will contain covers of both foreign and OPM songs that were in English and Filipino of all-hits love songs from the well-known Filipino composers rendered by. The teen pop-star star in a Philippine female singer Janella Salvador is the singer revealed that the decision to record an self-titled album. Though a teen sweetheart princess of 15-year-old girl at the time of this release, Salvador's poise and assurance shines through, and the album is infused with her charm and charisma. Salvador is also a popular television and film superstar, and her name was very recognizable prior to the release of this album, at the time of this album's release, she is a fine singer. Fall for Love is a collection of all original songs written in English and Filipino composed by some of the Philippines’ renowned songwriters like Vehnee Saturno, Jenine Desiderio, Christian Martinez, among others. The collection showcases some of the best songs ever, the country has produced. The songs will definitely invoke feelings of love and hope in every listener. To show gratitude for Janella’s contribution to OPM, composed Freddie Saturno handed Janella a plaque of appreciation for recording her own album. The album was released on 2014, under the exclusive licensee and distributor of products for Filipino music recording in the Philippines, IBC Records. International fans are able to purchase the physical album from the official website of Salvador or download them digitally from MyMusicStore International, a music store website based in the Philippines became available on ITunes Stores worldwide. The album pays tribute to OPM (Original Pilipinio Music) while Janella’s countless fans who have been loyal throughout his career. #Sana’y Kapiling Ka (love song ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Love You (novelty dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #How Crazy Are You? (Meja) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Dance with Me (Taglish novelty dance tune) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #I Want A Boy (Taglish R&B hip-hop) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) #If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Have A Good Time (acoustic ballad) (composed by Jimmy Borja) (music video) #Malay Mo (Tagalog) (pop) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (acoustic melody) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Feeling na Crush Mo (OPM dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) #When You Smiled at Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) '''Elmo Magalona: Rapper Heartthrob (under IBC Records on February 21, 2014) #So Something (Taglish southern hip hop) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Yo, Excuse Me Miss (R&B, pop) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Thyro Alfaro #Love Bug (pop R&B) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Ako si Boy (pop, beatboxing, funk, R&B and dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Get Up'N Move (hip hop and R&B) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Bartender (Taglish R&B) (composed by Quest) - feat. Quest #Tootsee Roll (hip hop, southern rap, miami bass) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Girl Me Mine (composed by Elmo Magalona) #No Ordinary Girl (Taglish R&B pop) (composed by Elmo Magalona) - feat. Janella Salvador #I'm So Fine (Taglish R&B and old school music) (composed by Marcus Davis) 'Marlo Mortel: Repetition (under IBC Records on March 21, 2014)' #Honey (Tito Mina) (acoustic rock with contemporary jazz-styled) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Beauty and Madness (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Binibini (soft rock) (composed by Larry Hermoso) #Smile (Uncle Kracker) (country and pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #It's Sad to Belong (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Ordinary Song (Marc Velasco) (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sa May Bintana (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Run-Around (Blues Traveler) (rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I'd Really Love to See You Tonight (alternative rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Shake It (Iain Matthews) (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Magkita Na Tayo (Maja Salvador) (composed by Christian Martienz) - feat. Janella Salvador #Wild World (alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #I Need You Back (pop rock) (Raymond Lauchengco) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #You Light Up My Life (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #'Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin (pop) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #In My Life (Sarah Geronimo) (OPM ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Will Love Again (pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #When You Wish Upon a Star (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #Simple Lang (acoustic pop rock wit contemporary jazz-styled) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Farewell (pop rock love song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (acoustic rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Gaya ng Dati (alternative rock and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Will Be Here (acoustic soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Buong Buhay Ko (Sam Milby) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #Can't Find No Reason (alternative rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pp rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee (under IBC Records on March 29, 2014)' #Oh My Gee (original song) (dance craze tunes and on July 14, 2014, the music video feature Salvador and intercut with scenes from Janella: A Princess Girl) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Till It's Time (original song) (acoustic guitar) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #All 'Bout the Money (Meja) (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #I Don't Care (2NE1) (Taglish) (hip-hop and R&B) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) #She's a Girl (original Taglish song) (new wave) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with a pop OPM contributed ballad of soul and the music video feature Salvador and intercut with scenes from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Freddie Saturno (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Here I Am Again (original song) (slow pop and adult contemporary sounding recording the song in a recording studio) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (original song) (dance craze) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Before I Fall in Love (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #You Touched My Life (acoustic guitar-driven recording the song, a sequence of Salvador playing the piano in a mansion intercut with scenes of her with her love interest (portrayed by Marlo Mortel). It stayed in heavy rotation during the spring and summer) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (novelty dance) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) (adult contemporary love song, the music video for Salvador was directed by Monti Parungao. It was filmed in Metro Manila, and features Salvador and intercut with scenes from the film To Love Again) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Another Sad Love Song (original song) (catchy R&B ballad tune a about love in a recording studio) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Save Your Heart for Me (original song) (R&B pop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Unsaid (original song) (soft rock for the piano and acoustic guitar) (composed by Michael Martinez) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Feel This Moment (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Elmo Magalona (music video) #You Don't Own Me (original song) (the hopeful ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Ronald Humarang: Ronald (under IBC Records on March 30, 2014)' #Kung Sakali (composed by Jay-R Siaboc) #How Am I Supposed to Live Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Naaalala Ka (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Jim Paredes) #I'll Be Your Friend (composed Jonathan Manalo) #Maghintay Ka Lamang (composed by Ely Buendia) #All I Need (Jack Wagner) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Makita Kang Muli (composed by Arnel Pineda) #Di Na Natuto (alternative rock) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #The One You Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Just Believe (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Larry Hermoso) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Car Wash (Christina Aguilera) (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Marlo Mortel #I Wanna Dance with Somebody (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tanging Ako (composed by Louie Ocampo) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Pinoy Learns To Rock (PLTR): Tamang Tama (under IBC Records on May 3, 2014)' #She Looks So Perfect (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Tamang Tama (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Love Will Keep Us Alive (The Eagles) (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Alab ng Bahay (alternative show) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Breaking My Heart (MLTR) (soft rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) (music video) #Paint My Love (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Nothing to Lose (MLTR) (pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Itang-gala (soft rock-alterantive rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) #Sleeping Child (MLTR) (pop rock-soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Unang Simula (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) 'Josh Santana: Give Me a Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Getting to Know Each Other (pop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Minahal Kita (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I Made It Through The Rain (ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Shanne Velasco: Somewhere In My Love (upcoming album under IBC Records)' #Somewhere In My Love (ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #I Won't Let You Go Again (Jaya) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Ibulong sa Hangin (OPM ballad) (composed by Lorrie Ilustre) #Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (pop) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #If Only (pop) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #All I Need To Know (acoustic) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Hanggang Kailan (aoucstic ballad with contemporary jazz) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #I Want Your Love (dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) #More Than You'd Believe (pop ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Ikaw Talaga (novelty dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #The One That I Love (ballad with contemporary jazz) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Nasaan ang Pag-Ibig Mo (OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #You Don't Know Me (ballad) (composed by Larry Hermoso) #She's Out of My Life (acoustic pop ballad) (composed by Christian Martinez) 'Arvin Ventanilla: Romantic Ballad (upcoming album under IBC Records)' #My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (easy listening soft rock song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sana Naman (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Wag Mong Iwan (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Satruno) #Stuck on You (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Bihag (acoustic soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Ang Siyang Minamahal (soft) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Smile (Nat King Cole) (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #So It's You (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Mahal Kita Walang Iba (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #The One Who Won My Heart (soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #What Can I Do (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records